Broken Soles
by dreamofdesire
Summary: Jacob thought running away from his problems would make them go away, until Leah shows up and delivers some devastating news. Nothing would ever be the same, in more ways than one.


**Author's Note**: This is my first story, so please be gentle. Please make sure to leave a review whether you liked the story or not. No flamers. Only CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I also apologize in advance for any grammatical errors...

**Back-story**: This takes place at the end of Eclipse when he runs away. While Jacob is gone Billy starts having trouble breathing and is put on an oxygen tank, which he carries with him everywhere.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's other novels. Trust me Breaking Dawn wouldn't even exist…

**Warning**: This story contains violence, some language and character death. If any of that offends you please do not read this story.

"Hey Jake."

Jacob Black slid out from under his 1967 Chevy Impala and stood up. He was currently in the process of restoring it to its former glory. It would take him a while to achieve his goal, but once he did, man would that baby pure like a kitten and run like a million bucks.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Jake was in complete shock. He hadn't spoken to anyone from the pack, or La Push for that matter, in months, with absolutely no intention of doing so anytime soon. It may seem ridiculous and he may come off as a selfish brat, but Jacob needed space and time to think. That is how he found himself in a small town in the middle of New Mexico, fixing up old cars in the only garage in town and quite possibly for miles.

"Can't an old friend stop by and say 'hi'? Leah's smirk irritated Jake. He wasn't sure why, but knowing Leah, his displeasure would not go unwarranted for long.

"No", he deadpanned, "We'd have to be friends in the first place for that scenario to work."

"Ouch. Damn Jake, that stung a little," she teased.

After a long pause, Leah continued, "I was curious as to where you'd run off to, so I went looking. It wasn't that hard to find you. Werewolf, remember? Plus, how many giant Indians could there be, especially in Nowheresville, USA? I finally tracked you here, saw you working in a garage and left. I guess I wasn't that curious. Hell after all that work I expected more, maybe a little bit of heroine, some prostitutes and a cheap motel. But alas, I found boring old Jacob Black, working a regular nine-to-five and going to bed early. How very disappointing. Most people don't run away to a life just like the one they left."

"Can we get to the part of the story where you tell me why you're here. I'm on pins and needles." Jacob knew he was being an asshole, but frankly he didn't care.

"Patience is a virtue young grasshopper, or so I've been told. I've never really put it into practice but-"

"Could you please just get to the point!" he interrupted. Jake was quickly losing patience and they both knew the consequences of that happening.

"Look, you and I both know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't completely necessary."

"Jesus Leah, just spit it out! We both know how blunt you can be, so stop stalling."

Suddenly Leah's whole demeanor changed. He could see the sadness slowly creeping into her eyes. "It's Billy…he uh…he was alone at home and he was having difficulty breathing and his brain wasn't getting enough oxygen and he had a massive stroke." Leah paused trying to collect herself. There was no way she was going to cry, this situation was hard enough without adding a weeping girl to the mix. There would be enough crying later, she needed to stay calm, for both of their sakes.

While Leah collected herself Jacob became frantic, "Well is he ok? Why was using an oxygen tank? Is someone with him? If you guys left him alone-"

"Jake!" she shouted. She took a deep breath, "He's dead. Sue found him when she dropped dinner off. The paramedics did everything they could, but it was too late. Listen Jake, I know how hard it is to lose a father," Leah choked up, "I'm so sorry…"

"You're lying. Dad was fine when I left. He never even gets a cold. There is no way this could have happened." Jacob was in complete shock. He didn't know whether to be completely devastated that he lost his only remaining parent or blinded by rage at the shitty cards life had dealt him.

"He went to the doctor complaining of shortness of breath so they put him on an oxygen tank. Some how it got all messed up. The tank malfunctioned. Some part of it broke and stopped feeding air through the tube. No one could have seen it coming, at least not in time. If I could have done something to prevent his death I would have, believe me. Billy was like a father to me. He really stepped up and took care of mom when dad died."

"You're such a selfish bitch!" he said vehemently. "If you loved him so much you would have been there taking care of him, making sure his oxygen tank was functioning properly. You don't give a rat's ass about anyone Leah; admit it. You only look out for number one. I bet you jumped at the chance to tell me the bad news."

"Fuck you," she said with a false calm, "who are you to call me selfish and tell me I should have been taking care of him? Where the fuck were you when your father was dying? Hmm? Oh yeah, you were off in the middle of fucking nowhere mopping about your stupid girlfriend. You have no right to call me selfish, no right!" She took a breath, "I may be a bitch, but I look out for my own. I would never rejoice in the death of anyone in La Push, as hard as that is for you to believe…" she trailed off.

After a few moments of silence Jacob, very calmly for someone who'd just lost their only remaining parent, said, "Get out."

"No."

"Get. Out," he repeated with more force.

"No", she also repeated, "I'm not going to leave you alone. You may think that's what's best for you, but trust me the pain is a lot worse when you are by yourself," she finished sympathetically.

"Sorry Leah, but I don't trust you. Now, Get the Fuck Out." It's a good thing for Jacob they were alone or someone would have called the cops on the big Indian glaring at some girl with murder in his eyes. Not so lucky for Leah.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jake, but I'm not leaving and I'm not scared of you."

"You should be," he said threateningly.

Leah was completely taken aback. "Jake, you don't mean that." Neither was sure if it was a question or a statement, but both knew exactly how Jacob was going to take out his grief slash anger.

"Like hell I do." Jacob shoved Leah against the large rolling tool stand. Several objects clattered to the ground, echoing throughout the desolate garage. Leah hissed in pain. She stepped away from the contraption successfully dislodging the wrench that had seconds ago been digging into her back.

She shook of the pain, "Is that the bet you can do? Tsk, tsk, I would have expected a bit more from you, the illustrious Jacob Black, grandson of the famous Ephraim Black. You didn't even leave a mark." Leah knew she would have to suffer some injury when she volunteered to tell him.

Jacob lunged. Leah didn't even attempt to move, he need this. He leveled her with a jaw popping punch to the face. She quickly snapped her jaw back into place and stood up, preparing herself for the next onslaught of punches. Before she could brace herself for the attack, Leah was already bent over holding her stomach.

"Fight back!" he yelled. "Hit me, I know you want to." Despite his goading, Leah held herself back and said nothing, which only pissed him off more. He kneed her in the face, breaking her nose.

Her eyes instantly watered and her nose was gushing blood. She reset it and tried to wipe some of the blood off her mouth and chin with the sleeve of her jacket, good thing it was a piece of shit or she'd have to kick the kid's ass.

"I'm not going to fight you, no matter what you do," she said matter-of-factly.

"Come on fight me!" he yelled while he continually shoved her across the room.

"Nope."

"Come on. Do it!" Each shove held less intensity than the one before. "Come on! Yell at me, call me names, kick me in the face, something," he begged.

"What would that solve. It'd only make you feel worse. You've been through enough without me pointing out your flaws."

"Just fucking do it!" he shook her so violently she could have sworn her teeth rattled. It wasn't the shaking that freaked her out; it was the sheer anguish with which he said those words that it broke Leah's heart. "Damn it!" he punched a massive dent into the side of the Impala, "Just do it," he finished weakly.

"Oh Jacob." He clung to Leah like he was a drowning man and she was the only life preserver. For the second time in his life Jacob Black cried like a baby. He sank to his knees while still holding onto Leah's slim waist, leaving a trail of tears in his wake.

Leah soothingly ran her hands through his hair hoping to calm him down. Her body began shaking, not from her own sadness, but from the grown man currently wrapped around her. The sight almost brought her to her knees, but someone had to keep it together.

"It's all my fault," he whispered as he clung to her, "I should have been there for him. If I wasn't so selfish and absorbed in my own bullshit I could have done something. It's my fault he's dead…"

Leah sank to her knees and put her hands on the sides of his face. "Don't you dare blame yourself for any of this. It's not your fault," she said slowly, "He wasn't upset with you for leaving, he knew you needed time. He just wanted you to be happy. That man loved you to till the very end. I promise." The longer Leah held his gaze the closer she came to losing it.

"I know you want me to get the hell out, but I'm not leaving, I'm staying no matter what. Whatever you need, I'll get. If you want to use me as your personal punching bag I'd be ok with that too." While Leah was talking Jake looked away, deep in thought. Without warning his head jerked up and he looked Leah in the eyes, his own filled with sorrow.

"Stay with me."

Leah lost it. She pulled Jake closer and whispered, "Of course I'll stay," and with that Leah held Jake on the oil stained garage floor as they both cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
